<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Another Chance by inoolovewithu (justpeaxhy)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29668629">Another Chance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/justpeaxhy/pseuds/inoolovewithu'>inoolovewithu (justpeaxhy)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hey! Say! JUMP</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Childhood Friends, First Love, Friendship/Love, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:35:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,596</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29668629</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/justpeaxhy/pseuds/inoolovewithu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuto and Ryosuke meet again at a reunion party. Will they succumb to the feelings that resurfaced or will they yet again ignore it?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nakajima Yuto/Yamada Ryosuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ryosuke stood at the balcony, leaning on the railing. His company was supposedly Chinen but the shorter male had left him a while ago to go back to the party that was still ongoing behind Ryosuke.</p><p>It was a reunion of their class year in high school and even if Ryosuke did enjoy being surrounded by his former classmates it could get overwhelming. So he decided to lounge at the balcony for some fresh air. He was occupied by his thoughts when a canned coffee was placed beside him.</p><p>Ryosuke confused, looks at the can and then at the person who placed it. His eyes widen as he sees it's Nakajima Yuto. The guy whom he had feelings for when they were in high school until now. Ryosuke immediately takes note that Yuto had grown much taller unlike him who stayed the same after five years of growth.</p><p>"You should warm your hands with that canned coffee. I just took it out from a near vending machine so it's still warm."</p><p>Yuto's voice cuts the silence between them and Ryosuke snaps out of his trance. But the shorter male couldn't help it, Yuto's smile was still captivating as when they were in high school. His gaze goes back to the canned coffee, nods his head, and takes it into his hands. The warmth of the can spreading through his hands and he relaxes at this.</p><p>"Thanks." Ryosuke smiles.</p><p>"There we go, you look much better with a smile instead of the frown you were wearing earlier." Yuto chuckles and smiles at him, his own coffee can in his hands.</p><p>Ryosuke looks at him surprised, "Oh, um thanks I didn't even notice I was frowning." he nervously chuckles as his cheeks redden at Yuto's words. Yuto didn't say anything back so silence only enveloped them once again. Ryosuke tapped against his can. Thinking about what to say to the male beside him.</p><p>Sure, he and Yuto were classmates back in high school but that didn't mean they were close. Yuto was deemed as the popular one back then while Ryosuke had his own group of friends with Chinen with him. Surprisingly even, is that Chinen was the one close with Yuto. And even if Ryosuke wanted to hang out with Yuto, fate never did allow him to. Except when they get paired up in projects, they had their fun moments but it never exceeded as mere project partners.</p><p>Finally coming up with something Ryosuke opens his mouth, "You—" they looked at each other in mild surprise as they spoke at the same time.</p><p>"You go ahead." Yuto shakes his head.</p><p>"No, you should go first." he gestures at Ryosuke. Ryosuke nods his head and Yuto grins.</p><p>Ryosuke clears his throat, "Well, you see I've been following your photography blog for a while now and all the photos you took are amazing. I could see how careful and precise you take your shots. And well it's just so beautiful to look at."</p><p>When Ryosuke finishes, Yuto looks at him with eyes wide in surprise. Ryosuke asks if anything was weird to what he said, Yuto immediately shoots it down with a shake of his head.</p><p>"No, no it's just that those shots were shots that my company didn't approve of. While I had some people say it was good, pretty even. Somehow it's different when you said it..." Yuto chuckles as he rubs his neck in embarrassment before taking a sip of his canned coffee.</p><p>The blood rushes back to Ryosuke's cheeks and spreads to his ears. As to shake off the warm feeling he's been getting, Ryosuke laughs at him a bit and Yuto pouts at him. Ryosuke waves it off while chuckling, "I'm sorry it's just that you were acting cute," Yuto softly glares at him, "But I think your seniors must be blind to not see the beauty those shots hold."</p><p>"Thanks." Yuto says with a smile and takes another sip of his coffee. Ryosuke wanted to say more but the voice of one of his former classmates butted in. "Nakajima! Yamada! What are you two doing there? Get back in here!"</p><p>Yuto rolls his eyes at this and shakes his head before ushering Ryosuke to go back in as well. When Ryosuke shook his head no and said that he'll stay for a while and then go back in, Yuto hesitated a bit and before he left him, "It was nice talking to you again, Ryosuke! Let's hang out sometime and call me Yuto when we do."</p><p>Ryosuke blinks a few times before nodding. He smiles at Yuto as the other walks back in. Ryosuke shakes his head as he faces back the view of Tokyo. Yuto sure does what he wants, Ryosuke thought but he didn't mean it in a bad way. A warm feeling had spread across him when Yuto called him by his name and he wanted Ryosuke to do the same when they meet again.</p><p>Ryosuke knows he won't get to talk to Yuto again inside. So it kind of bothered him, how will they hang out when they didn't have each other's contact information?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>a/n : this will be a short fic with short chapters, and i'm unsure if i will include the other members so stay tuned!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>Eyes boreholes at the back of Ryosuke's head. He was with his friends, laughing and smiling. The said male oblivious of the gaze on him... </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Though when Ryosuke turns around. Yuto's eyes averted back to his own group, tuning in on the topic they're conversing about. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Ryosuke stared at Yuto and smiled at his figure before he was snapped out of it by Chinen. Who was rambling about something. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Both wanted to talk to each other but one's fate didn't allow him much while the other's pride and embarrassment kept him to make the first move. </i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yuto flipped through his portfolio. It was full of photos he had taken for the past two weeks. Yuto just hopes that his boss would approve. Even some of them would do. He sips on his drink as he closes his portfolio with a sigh and puts it on the table in front of him. </p>
<p>The chime on the door of the cafe rings but Yuto pays no attention to it. His mind off elsewhere. But when he hears a familiar voice, he snaps out of it. Blinking a few times, he thinks if he heard it right and turned his head to the person who was ordering. </p>
<p>It was Ryosuke! A smile appeared on Yuto's face at seeing the male. When Yuto had made sure that Ryosuke had finished ordering, he called him over. </p>
<p>"Ryosuke!"</p>
<p>He didn't care about the looks people gave him, I mean it's natural to call people over you know right? well for Yuto it is. </p>
<p>Ryosuke looks at him in surprise and nods his head as a greeting. Yuto ushers him to sit with him and Ryosuke signals him to wait and his order arrives. When he got his order, he went to Yuto. Ryosuke places his order on the table as Yuto places his portfolio back into his bag. Ryosuke glances at his portfolio but didn't comment anything and sipped on his drink. </p>
<p>"We meet again and yet we're still drinking something." Ryosuke jokes and Yuto chuckles agreeing with him. </p>
<p>Just then Yuto looks at Ryosuke concerned, "Are you okay, Yamada? You look tired." Ryosuke dismisses it with a wave of his hand. </p>
<p>"I'm doing fine but I haven't gotten a proper sleep for a few days now." </p>
<p>"Eh? That's bad! And that's coming from someone who sleeps late. You should take rest from developing, you know." </p>
<p>Yuto takes a sip as he said this. Ryosuke looks at him confused with mild surprise, "Eh? but Yuto, I haven't told you what my profession is."</p>
<p>Yuto chokes mid-drink and Ryosuke panics over him as Yuto coughs loudly. Ryosuke gives the people around a nervous smile and hands Yuto a bottle of water he has in his bag. Who took it, saying his thanks in his coughing fit. </p>
<p>When Yuto calmed down, he rubbed the back of his neck nervously and chuckled, "Oh, um well Chinen told me about it." Ryosuke made a noise of acknowledgment. Yuto mentally sighed in relief. </p>
<p>It wasn't really a lie, Chinen did really tell him what Ryosuke's occupation is but Yuto already knew it beforehand since he's played some of the games they developed. It was honestly a surprise for him back then when he found out Ryosuke was one of the devs, but the taller male soon got over it. He still played them since he really enjoyed playing them. And since it's someone he knows works, he's proud. </p>
<p>"Did Chinen say anything more about me?" </p>
<p>"Huh?"</p>
<p>Yuto looks at Ryosuke. The shorter male avoiding his eyes as he looked out the window. His face is covered by his drink so Yuto doesn't know what expression his companion is making. </p>
<p>Yuto fiddles with his fingers, "Oh uh well not that I can remember right now..?" Yuto trails off, obviously questioning himself. Trying to remember if Chinen did tell him more about Ryosuke. It was all an act though. Chinen did tell some things regarding Ryosuke, but Yuto didn't want to tell him anything about that. He was afraid that Ryosuke would get mad at him or something.</p>
<p>Ryosuke's tense body relaxes yet he was mixed with disappointment and embarrassment due to the question he asked. "Is that so... Well, that's fine." his voice truly sounded disappointed and Yuto felt guilty. </p>
<p>Yuto pulled out his phone and showed it to Ryosuke, in hopes of changing the atmosphere around them. "Why don't we exchange numbers? Instead of meeting like this, why don't we set up some dates?" Ryosuke looks at his phone and to his face. He could feel blood rush to his cheeks at Yuto's big smile. The word 'date' also resonates within him and he slowly pulls out his phone. </p>
<p>They exchanged each other's contact information and both of their profiles showed on each other's LINE. </p>
<p>Yuto grins while Ryosuke smiles softly. </p>
<p>Yuto glances at his watch, "Since it's time for us to go to work, why don't I walk you where you need to be?" Ryosuke looks at him in shock and denies his proposal but Yuto didn't want to take a no as an answer. So he put the money on the table that covered both of their drinks, took his bag, and took Ryosuke by his wrist. </p>
<p>Ryosuke laughs a bit then accepts it finally, Yuto gives him a grin and both of them left the cafe. Yuto let go of Ryosuke's wrist and put his arm over his shoulder. The two of them talking while walking to their destination.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Filler Chapter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A filler chapter with chats, better to read in mobile! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yuto blinked several times to fight the drowsiness that's consuming him. He's been editing the photos that his boss approved of for a more realistic and beautiful look so that he could send them to the editors right away. </p><p>It took him a few more minutes to add the final editing on the last photo. When he's done he quickly saves it and shuts his laptop off. He lightly rubs his eyes and sighs before standing up and collapsing on his bed. </p><p>He almost fell asleep then and there due to the warmth and softness his bed gave off. But he resisted the urge and properly tucked himself in the sheets. </p><p>He was about to drift to sleep when a ping from his phone went off. Curious about who would send a message at a very late hour, Yuto reached for his phone and on his lock screen it read 'Chinen'. Yuto squinted his eyes and swiped it open. </p><p>There he sees that Chinen sent him a picture. Before he tapped on the photo, he first looked at the chibi's message. </p><p><b>chinen</b><br/>
yuto! i found this class photo<br/>
when we were second years!<br/>
look who's beside you~ (○ﾟεﾟ○)<br/>
image attached<br/>
<i><span class="u">1:45 a.m.<br/>
read<br/>
</span></i><br/>
Yuto clicks on the photo and searches for himself. He zooms in on where he was. He was at the very end of the second row, he looks at the person beside him and sees it was Ryosuke. Yuto then sends a reply to Chinen. </p><p><b>yuto</b><br/>
it's just ryosuke, what<br/>
about it?<br/>
<i><span class="u">1:47 a.m<br/>
delivered</span></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <span class="u">...</span>
  </i>
</p><p><i><span class="u">seen<br/>
</span></i><br/>
<b>chinen</b><br/>
just? thats the love of<br/>
your life smh<br/>
also ryosuke? i didnt know<br/>
you two are close now for<br/>
you to use his name<br/>
spill the tea i wanna know how ٩( • ̀ω•́  )۶<br/>
<i><span class="u">1:48 a.m<br/>
read</span></i></p><p>Yuto rolls his eyes at Chinen but chuckled at his friend's antics. </p><p><b>yuto</b><br/>
there's no tea that i should<br/>
spill<br/>
we just talked and...<br/>
exchanged numbers<br/>
<i><span class="u">1:49 a.m.<br/>
read</span></i></p><p>Yuto chuckles again as Chinen floods him with angry stickers. He waited for his reply. </p><p><b>chinen</b><br/>
thats a big deal!<br/>
it literally took you guys<br/>
years to have each other's<br/>
contact information!<br/>
also i already gave you ryo-chan's<br/>
number, why didnt you do anything<br/>
about that? hm?  ┐(´д｀)┌<br/>
<i><span class="u">1:51 a.m.<br/>
seen</span></i></p><p>you could've started from there,<br/>
but noo you said you wanted to<br/>
see him and ask him yourself<br/>
yet i know you still saved it<br/>
gimme answers!!<br/>
<i><span class="u">1:53 a.m.<br/>
read</span></i></p><p>DON'T LEAVE ME ON READ<br/>
YOU BEANSTALK  ୧(๑•̀ᗝ•́)૭<br/>
OR ELSE I WONT SEND ANYMORE OF<br/>
RYO-CHANS STOLEN PICS<br/>
┻━┻ ︵ヽ(`Д´)ﾉ︵ ┻━┻<br/>
<i><span class="u">1:53 a.m.<br/>
read<br/>
</span></i><br/>
<b>yuto</b><br/>
dont<br/>
pls<br/>
<i><span class="u">1:54 a.m.<br/>
read</span></i><br/>
<b><br/>
chinen</b><br/>
see i knew you liked them<br/>
<i><span class="u">1:54 a.m.<br/>
read</span></i></p><p>n e ways<br/>
spill<br/>
<i><span class="u">1:54 a.m.<br/>
read</span></i></p><p><b>yuto</b><br/>
i hate you<br/>
<i><span class="u">1:54 a.m.<br/>
read<br/>
</span></i><br/>
<b>chinen</b><br/>
no you love me<br/>
but you love ryo-chan<br/>
more<br/>
<i><span class="u">1:55 a.m.<br/>
read<br/>
</span></i></p><p><b>yuto</b><br/>
do you want me<br/>
to say something<br/>
or will this go on until<br/>
we talk about kei and takaki's<br/>
relationship again?<br/>
<i><span class="u">1:55 a.m.<br/>
delivered<br/>
...</span></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <span class="u">read</span>
  </i>
</p><p><b>yuto</b><br/>
i thought so<br/>
<i><span class="u">1:55 a.m.<br/>
read</span></i></p><p><b>chinen</b><br/>
but kei-chan and yuya's<br/>
relationship is also cute<br/>
YUYA SHOULD PROPOSE<br/>
ALREADY<br/>
<i><span class="u">1:56 a.m.<br/>
read<br/>
</span></i></p><p>yuto?<br/>
<i><span class="u">read</span></i><br/>
yuto??<br/>
<i><span class="u">read</span></i><br/>
yuto????<br/>
<i><span class="u">1:56 a.m.<br/>
read</span></i></p><p>YUTO IM SORRY<br/>
TELL ME<br/>
TELL IT TO ME<br/>
<i><span class="u">1:57 a.m.<br/>
read</span></i></p><p>Yuto lets out a laugh as Chinen continues to spam the chat. He waits a few more minutes before replying back. Chinen apologizes again and lets him continue. There Yuto told Chinen what happened at the reunion and the time at the cafe. What he also said when he asked for them to exchange numbers, that they'll set up some dates.<br/>
<b><br/>
yuto</b><br/>
i dont know what he thinks<br/>
when i said dates<br/>
but i hope that he knows what kind<br/>
of dates i meant<br/>
<i><span class="u">2:24 a.m.<br/>
read</span></i><br/>
<b><br/>
chinen</b><br/>
im sure ryo-chan<br/>
knew what you meant by that<br/>
<i><span class="u">2:25 a.m.<br/>
read</span></i></p><p><b>yuto</b><br/>
you think so? i just<br/>
didn't want to make it<br/>
seem weird or anything<br/>
<i><span class="u">2:25 a.m.<br/>
read</span></i></p><p><i>'Yes, I think so. Because I'm talking to Ryo-chan about it'</i> Chinen thought as he exited his chat with Ryosuke to respond to Yuto. </p><p>After years of being with the two. It's always been a mystery for him why the two just didn't confess and date each other. They got along well back in high school and hang out at times. Nothing was stopping them so why? </p><p>Chinen sighed through his nose. Maybe it was a them thing and it was best for him not to meddle. Chinen nods to himself and finally stops both conversations so that they could get some shut-eye even for a few hours.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>